


Once She Fell, She Fell Hard

by Rambo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambo/pseuds/Rambo
Summary: Sansa forms an extremely close bond with Sandor, when he is taken away, she does not stand for it. Rob noticed the relationship, takes it as the worst it could be, and sets out to stomp the Hound from his sister's life. How will Sansa adjust to being back with her family? And how will she protect the man she cares for the most in the world?





	Once She Fell, She Fell Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck, this was rushed, but I had to get it down and post it. I remembered reading a story where Sansa panicked when Sandor was leaving her while she was injured, I loved the scene so much, but I can't place it. So, I re-wrote it in my own over dramatic way, hopefully you enjoy.

Once She Fell, She Fell Hard 

Sandor Clegane was fighting back tears as he drove Stranger toward Riverrun with all of the hell and fury he could muster. His little bird was perched in front of him, safe in his arms, but grower more and more pale with each passing minute. She'd taken an arrow to her shoulder and leg, bastard bandits had ambushed them... and so close to the Young Wolf's army... People were desperate in this war. 

Sandor had killed them all, but in the commotion, an archer hanging back from the mess had managed to hit the little bird as she attempted to flee on Stranger as she'd been told to. Sandor hated himself for that, for not seeing the danger and commanding her directly into it. She had trusted him to keep her safe, but here she was, dying in his arms.   
'No,' Sandor thought to himself. He shook his head and banished the thought. He steeled himself, she wasn't going to die. He'd ride Stranger to an early grave if it meant saving his precious little bird. It seemed a plausible end to the magnificent war horse; the poor beast was lathered in sweat, foaming at the mouth, heaving huge breaths in a desperate attempt to stay alive and keep pace with the rider. Sandor had been as quick as he could with getting the little bird safe with her family, getting her a maester, he set Stranger to a full run and hadn't stopped him since the attack. But they were close, so close...

"Sandor?" Sansa's small voice piped up from her bundle of cloaks.   
"Yes, little bird?" Sandor couldn't look down at her, his eyes were locked on the growing castle and slick, muddy road.   
"Are we almost there?" Sansa's voice was as delicate as her summer silks she'd long since lost.  
"Yes, we're a hair's breadth away," Sansa could hear his reassuring smile in the tone of his voice.   
"Don't leave me, please. If I'm to die, stay with me," Sandor's heart clenched in his chest.   
"You'll not be doing any dying today."

Sandor arrived at the gates of Riverrun, the little bird still alive, as promised. Archers, one after another, appeared over the edge of the battlements, all aiming at the suspicious pair on the great black beast. "Who are you?" One called down.   
"My name is Sandor Clegane, I have the Princess Sansa Stark bleeding to death on my lap! Let us in!" Little time passed, the risk of the situation being true outweighed the fear of an ambush. She gates were raised, soldiers rushed out to point spears at Sandor and Sansa, but they were quickly ushered in and barred inside. Sandor quickly dismounted and pulled the little bird down after him, holding her up beside him.   
"A maester! She needs a maester!" A few soldiers darted off in search of one as a red haired noblewoman came running over to the scene. Catelyn Stark was the spitting image of her daughter.   
"Sansa?" Sansa turned her head to peer out from the thick cloak she was wrapped in. "Oh! Sansa! My darling!" A loud sob pierced the air as Catelyn rushed to her daughter.   
"Come, help me bring her!" Catelyn gestured to a guard, but Sandor scooped the bundled girl back into his arms and shot a look at any man daring to touch the girl. Catelyn looked unnerved and untrusting of the burnt man, but time was of the essence. 

The group was rushed inside to a modest first floor bed room where Sansa was laid upon the bed by Sandor. She whined and moaned as she was placed down and struggled to free an arm to reach out for him. An old maester and an auburn haired young man came bursting into the room. "Sansa!" Rob Stark cried as he saw his sister prone and bleeding on the bed. His eyes strayed for a moment to the hulking man so near and intimately crouched at his sister's bedside, his eyes widened as he registered who was in his presence. Rob addressed the soldiers in the hall, "Apprehend this man! He is loyal to the Lannisters and Joffrey's sworn shield!" 

As the men made to move into the room Sansa let out an ear-splitting screech. "Leave him be! Don't touch him!" She struggled from the bed, prying then tightly secured cloak from her body. She looked crazed. Pale skin, hair plastered to her face with sweat, blood soaking her neck, chest, dress. She collapsed and fell onto the Hound, her arms wrapping around his neck, his arms going around her waist to try and lay her back down. "Sansa, be still," he whispered to her. Tears now fell down her cheeks, no one moved as the scene unfolded. 

The men moved again, grabbing the Hound by the shoulders and beginning to pry him away from the distressed princess. The Hound did not struggle, he knew it would do him no good, and the maester moved forward to see to the princess' wounds. But he could not, she was frantic. "Stop! Rob! Mother! Bring him back! I will not be treated until he has been brought back! Don't take him!" Sansa clawed at the maester, at her mother and a guard as they tried to restrain her.   
"Lady Catelyn, she must be still, she's lost too much blood!" But Sansa could not be held, those around her feared gripping her too tight and injuring her more. And so she thrashed.   
"Let go! Let him go! I love him!" At those words the whole room froze once more, Rob stiffened and his eyes blazed with fury at the implications. He raised a gloved hand in the air, Sandor Clegane was released and Sansa immediately stopped thrashing as he rushed to her side. She desperately grabbed for his hands as he reached out to her, her hands went into his hair and her face into his neck as they embraced.   
"Little bird, you must let go. I said you weren't going to die, you must be treated," Sandor wiped a grimy, rough thumb over Sansa's cheek to rid her of her frenzied tears. Sansa nodded, she pulled away from Sandor and laid down upon the bed. Catelyn rushed to Sansa's other side, crying and gripping her daughters hand as the maester set to work. 

Soldiers were ushered out for the princess' privacy as medical aides were rushed in to assist the maester and assure Sansa's survival. Rob stayed, the angry fire in his belly being furthered stoked as Sansa's dress was cut from her shoulder and pulled up over her thigh to access her wounds. He was furious at the Hound, that this man had such a hold over his sister and that he was with her while she was indecent. Rob felt sick at how she looked at the hideous, burnt, giant. She stared at the man, tears silently streaming down her face, "love" written plainly across it, one hand in her mother's... the other in her monster's. Rob felt in his gut that Sansa was brainwashed, probably molested into this infatuation, and the Lannister dog was going to pay for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, drop a comment with suggestions, critiques, whatever. It's all welcome.


End file.
